Burning need
by shirazi jessica
Summary: Klaus threatened by Marcel
1. chapter 1

"I would want nothing more than to dig my hybrid nails in to your pathetic gut and happily pull it out of you" Rebecca heard Klaus spitting nonsense.

"what the bloody hell are you doing blowing the roof off this place"she shouted angrier than ever.

Rebbecca entered the living room in the Mikealson house only to find Klaus gluing the poor Marcel on the wall with his nails dug in him.

"let him down Klaus!" she shouted while tagging on his arm.

"I see dear sister they you still take it upon yourself to protect your poor forbidden love" Klaus shouted dropping Marcel to the floor like a toy. "well forgive me Klaus! for taking care of your adopted son, you may have forgotten that"

"well I certainly do know when to drop a traitor to dogs, in this case to the wolves, specifically the hybrids who can't wait to leach him for making their lives miserable" Klaus said with gestures at every word. "you wouldn't dare Klaus, if you did I would kill and forget you ever were my brother" Rebbecca emphasized dramatically. "you would drive a stake of the white oak in my heart dear sister for this vagabond?" Klaus said moving towards Rebbecca "maybe I should kill you both like the pathetic Romeo and Juliet who die for there love" Klaus said with a smirk. "well atleast I would die for love klaus! how about you? you will be a useless bloody man with nothing to call his own, because you are bloody paronoid and homicidal just like mikeal!" she said it out almost in fright when Klaus almost jumped at her throat Elijah came in. "wooo, hold your guns!" he said coming in between them and holding Klaus back with a strong energy. "let me murder her Elijah with her pathetic little traitor boyfriend or she will turn against all of us!" Klaus said trying to break free. "get out of here now!" Elijah shouted at Rebbecca. she picked up Marcel and out Of The house. "relax Nick Klaus!" Elijah told him letting him go. Klaus gathered him self in pure anger glaring at Elijah like as if he was the greatest enemy.

"now can you explain to me why your picking fights this early Nick Klaus? Elijah inquired from Klaus in the most clam way he could. "that stupid Moran was having a drink with my therapist last night and when I asked him about it, which by the way I did very nicely he said it was just a drink" he said displeased by Marcel's words. "And so?" Elijah inquired curiously, "wait are you jealous of Marcel being close to Camille, do you have feelings for her?" he asked almost laughing. "jealousy does not suit me Elijah but yeah i am jealous and I can't stand it" Klaus replied furiously, and left hurriedly.Elijah stood there silently.

Camille walked silently on the side walk, **_why do I feel a thing for Klaus?_** she had wondered, **_he is selfish person, I shouldn't even be thinking about him._** she scolded herself. she turned to cross the street when she spoted Klaus moving argrily towards the quarter. ** _thinking of the devil_** she murmured under her breath. Klaus was so focused on the quarter that he did not see the old woman who ran into him, he turned to give her a piece of his mind when he spoted the person causing his dilemma, Camille. he had soon forgotten about the old lady and waited patiently for Camille to come over. **_she has the most perfect hair, bouncing on her shoulders,_** Klaus had wondered as she crossed the street eyes glued on him and he held his gaze as well.

"klaus" she had said in greeting, "Camille" he replied with an annoyed look, before she could say anything else he added "how was your date yesterday?" he asked looking at her closely as if to find a confirmation of what he just said. "I didn't have a date yesterday" she replied confused. "so am blind, because I quite remember seeing you smooching with that moran Marcel. "And that is not your business Klaus! besides since when do I answer to you? she asked getting furious. "you and I are nothing remember, am the therapist and your the patient!" she added. Hearing that coming from her almost made Klaus want to put his fist in to the rigid wall. "so apparently you have a thing with Marcel?" he asked argrily. "That is not your concern and your just being paranoid and dramatically jealous!" she shouted back. Klaus grabbed her arm and brought her closer to him, squeezing it. "yes am jealous and I can't stand Marcel being close to you or any other man for that matter!" he said his face almost touching hers, she could feel his breath on her face and his scent that smelt painfully delicious but she wasn't shaken by his attitude, she just stood there looking deep into him. Klaus just wanted to take her plump pink lips in his and kiss the hell out of her but turned on his heels to leave. They had both forgotten about the people on the street like they didn't matter. As if he had forgotten something, he turned back and came closer to her, she didn't move, and whispered, "And yes am concerned about you, and if I find out that that vagabond hurt you in anyway, I will happily vanquish his pathetic being from this earth, be sure to tell him that" he said between gritted teeth and left.

Camille stood there in disbelief. she then finally realised the world around her and looking around she noticed people starring at her.

 ** _Did he just confess he had feelings for me,_** Camille said to herself.

Klaus walked furiously, he couldn't believe Marcel could make him almost profess his under laying burning need for Camille that he kept so hidden away... "Am going to kill that fool!"


	2. two

Camille was stunned by Klaus's jealous out burst, **_hope nothing happened to Marcel_** she wispered to herself.


	3. chapter two

Camille was stunned by Klaus's jealous out burst. **_I hope Marcel is alright_** she wispered to herself. Klaus entered the ring area in a hurry to attack Marcel.

"please don't tell me your here to finish your unfinished stupid issue with me." Marcel asked in disgust. "I will finish the job when you lay your filthy fingers on her" Klaus retorted. "you act all mighty when talking about someone who doesn't feel the same, but you are nothing but a monster, we all are, and one day Camille will suffer your hate!"Marcel shouted to Klaus. "well that doesn't matter, I would still murder you happily" Klaus spitted back, "and for the record, am not a monster, am the devil when it comes to family" he assured Marcel with all seriousness. "I was once your family" Marcel pointed out. "until you selfishly set your eyes on Rebbecca" Klaus glared."you never thought me worthy enough for your sister, right Klaus?" Marcel said in pain. "No one will ever be worthy enough, all she does is manipulate anyone to be her little puppet against me" Klaus pointed out. "you selfish burstered!" Marcel shouted. Klaus smiled, "your just realising it now? so slow Marcel"

"Ain't you ever going to quit it Klaus, the constant bickering!" Rebbecca spoke as she entered the room. "dear sister, are you aware your constant defending of this fool is absolutely iritating my ears" Klaus said adding "by any chance, do you have a clue that maybe, and I mean just maybe he could actually have feelings for her?" Klaus said folding his arms. Rebbecca glanced at Marcel who inturn threw her a look assuring her that that piece of information is not in the slightest bit true, but Rebbecca was not convinced. "well I better leave and let you two love birds discuss about this newly found problem" he said pleased with him self. leaving Rebbecca and Marcel ready to argue he left.

stepping down the staircase to enter his car, Klaus noticed a blonde slender woman across the street entering a restaurant. **_it can't be_** Klaus wispered. Beautiful blonde perfect curly hair, dangling on her shoulders, full confidence vibrating from her being, gorgeous as could ever be. **_"Caroline..."_**


	4. three

That body so graceful and skin so impeccably perfect, **_I could never be mistaken._** klaus couldn't believe his eyes, **_what could she be doing in New Orleans?_** he wondered. picking up apace, he crossed the street in all eagerness for it to be her. He had missed her all these years, without a word, a few attempts of wanting to call and hear her voice, a few beautiful dreams aching his heart and yearning for her. After their encounter in the woods of mysticfalls, the amazing and Magical moment they shared, he had accepted to stay away from her, but now she was here.

moving gradually,he opened the restaurant door making it to clinq. Entering inside he peered around, sitting in the corner is Caroline, the only woman he fancied but would never have.He had stared at her for what seemed like forever.

Caroline was not perfect, she had many flaws, she wasn't deep with thought or actions, she was just a woman. But for Klaus she was the most beautiful and fascinating woman he had ever seen in all his immortal life. she was strong and brave, she had stood up to him and told him the facts about him to his face, and he loved that about her.

coming closer to her table he stoped. "Caroline" he said. Gazing up at him, Caroline was not in the least bit pleased. "klaus" she said a tiny smile forming on her lips. "I come to New Orleans and the first person I see is Klaus mikealson, could be aline of misfortunes after this" she said sarcastically. Klaus didn't care what she said about him, he would still love her anyway. "still very aggressive I see and despising me as always" he said "still a good look on you though" he added. Caroline just smiled

Klaus hadn't noticed a stroller next to Caroline until the baby in it started crying. He gazed at the little girl who had a twin who suddenly started crying as well. He looked at Caroline with a look full of questions, Caroline seeing that, "they are Aleric's and his wife but I gave birth to them" she said getting Klaus a more confused look. "long story" she added picking up one of the girls and rocking her gently with one hand and rocking the stroller with the other hand. Klaus looked at her with out a word. "I don't know what to do when they get like this" Caroline said. "maybe I scared them" Klaus said taking a sit next to her. "Believe me, these little angels don't scare easily" she said with a smile. "I know of some one like that" Klaus said looking at her. And they both went silent but the girls wouldn't stop crying especially the one in the stroller. By instinct, Klaus reached out to the stroller and brought out the wailing baby. He closely brought her to his chest and started swaying her, the little girl suddenly stopped crying and closed her eyes slowly. Caroline was astounded by his actions and looking at him surprised, he looked back at her. "I have a daughter" he said leaving Caroline even.more shocked. "A daughter? with who?" she asked Klaus smiled a little "well I mean because it's not possible for vampires right" she said embarrassed she asked 'with who'. "Hayley, the hybrid" he said "ahh complicated story, hope is her name" he said proudly.

Before Caroline could say anything, her phone rang, picking it up hurriedly she answered. After a few words she hang up and turned off the phone. looking worried she turned to Klaus. "I need your help, I wasn't going to ask for it but I really need it" she said. "why what's wrong?" Klaus asked concerned. "The covenant of witches from the family of these girl's mother are after them" she said. "why?" Klaus asked curiously, he and the witches are not friends at all. "They want to sacrifice the twins to complete a stupid darn ritual which apparently would unleash their ancestral power a massive magic. Damon had told Alaric about an old witch that could help, but your the only person I could think of who could help me protect them" she explained, "why?" he asked putting the sleeping baby back in the stroller, "because I am heartless and monstrous that I could kill a person and have no guilt?" he asked angry. "No, because your the strongest, look I know we are not the best of friends, and I remember our packed, but for my babies I would do anything even break that packed"

Klaus couldn't say no to Caroline, He stood up "I'll take you some where safe" he said. Caroline pushing the stroller they walked out the restaurant, crossing the street to enter the car.

Camille came out of the bar across the street she spotted Klaus helping Caroline enter the stroller in the car and opening the door for her, Klaus entering the car as well in the drivers seat the car sped off.

 _"I wonder who she is"_ Camille said to her self " _Klaus helping a lady? with kids? very odd"..._


	5. chapter four

Klaus had a hidden cottage in the woods not far from the bayou where he quite often went when he desperately wanted to spy on the wolves to make sure there wasn't any funny business going on like cowardly stabbing him the back.

He reluctantly brought Caroline to the cottage, helped to carry the girls out the car and led them into thee cottage. it didn't look dusty or filthy it was actually pretty tidy.

"who lives here? " Caroline posed curiously.

"Klaus turned to her with a smirk "me" he said eye brow raised.

"alone?" she asked again with a raised brow.

"well... u know" he said not giving a direct answer. they almost burst out laughing. that's what Caroline did to him, he would laugh like no one was watching, she brought out that side of him.

"well settle in and don't get too comfortable, the stupid witches of this town are always on the look out and can easily find you." he said heading for the door. "I will go bring some supplies for you and the girls and some dinner... " he said sarcastically the last part.

"I already fed" Caroline said bossfully

"well you will have to again since your breastfeeding and all" he said with a playful smile.

Caroline almost threw a pillow at him.

"what!? " he said with a laugh.

"I don't breastfeed! eewww! " she said in disgust.

she had sworn to Bonnie and Elena that she wouldn't since according to her she is still young to have her breasts emptied like stockings.

"fine fine! " Klaus said getting out and closing the door behind him. Caroline stood there in silence.

"lock the door and don't open it till I get back" he said know all too well that she was using her vampire super hearing. she locked the door and went to sit next to the girls.

As soon as Klaus had left,her fear and anxiety rushed back to her. she wanted nothing more than to to cry her eyes out. she wished Stefan was here or at least Aleric. God only knows where the hell Stefan was, he could be right across the world from her by now. and Alaric was probably looking for all the ways to bring his two daughters home.

"for now the girls have you" she said to her self pulling together. "and I will fight for them".

Klaus had left driving the car thoughtfully. parking it next to the bar, he went inside.

was seeing Caroline again causing turmoil to his heart or was he not comfortable playing good guy. he had wondered to himself.

He sat at the counter and ordered for taquilla that the waiter served. he put the glass to his lips but stopped half way Realising that the waiter who served him wasn't the favorite bartender.

He looked at the waiter with pure anger and disgust setting the glass down.

"where is Camille? " he asked expecting an answer right away. . The waiter who was now scared and confused answered him while taking a step back.

"she is serving another customer " he said pointing a finger at the end of the counter. Klaus followed the waiter's finger to the happy Camille leaning over the counter close to Marcel who was just as happy.. Klaus's anger almost blew the roof off the bar.

"now that pathetic vagabond is going to get it from me! " Klaus fumed almost flying over there but stopped in his fast tracks and instead calmly approached them taking a sit next to Marcel leaning in as well.

"well! what is all the excitement about? " he asked calmly but anger toned in his words. Camille and Marcel had both gone quiet.

"well endulge me" he added pouring the glass of tequila in his mouth in one sip and setting the glass on the counter not letting it go but firmly Holding it as if to control his desperation.

"I was having a peaceful drink and I got the pleasure of having good company unfortunately it's not the case anymore." Marcel ventured. Klaus heard Marcel but he didn't remove his eyes from Camille almost setting her on fire with just his gaze. knowing Klaus all too well she turned to Marcel, "maybe you should leave, I need to speak to klaus". Marcel wasn't willing to leave "why should... " before he could finish his sentence, the glass in Klaus's hand burst into tiny pieces spilling blood on the counter. Marcel knew this was his que, to avoid any public scene he left the bar. Camille hurriedly turned her attention to Klaus grabbing his hand that he shrugged off like a little boy throwing a tantrum.

"well you better let me take a look at it or people who are watching will actually know who you are.". she protested reaching for his hand again that he handed to her. she gently wrapped a cloth around the plam all while Klaus stared at her, feeling the softness of her hands on his skin. How could she make him feel weak and strong at the same time, he didn't understand.

After wrapping the cloth on his now healing plam, he grabbed her wrist tightening his grip and staring right at her.

"why do you keep doing this Camille? " he asked between gritted teeth.

"I don't understand klaus" she answered trying to break free but he held his lock effortlessly.

"you know I can't stand him being near you " he said almost burning into her eyes.

"what right do you have to ask that of me!? " she asked almost shouting.

"I don't " Klaus replied loosening his grip, letting blood flow to her now numb fingers.

"but I can't stand it, am so jealous " he said. Camille almost set fire to all the drinks in the bar when she heard his words.

He looked at her so in tense that she didn't want him to stop. His lock on her wrist was a gentle touch now and she wasn't struggling to break free any more. He then let her hand go and she almost begged him not to.

"I can't stand it" he repeated. and left the bar.

Camille in a daze rushes out the counter and on the street that was now dark. following Klaus. "Klaus! hi! " she called to him in anger. she reached him and turned him around, he looked at her weakly but with annoyance.

"what" he said reluctantly.

"you can't walk up to me and tell me your jealous when am with Marcel and just get to walk away! " Klaus looked at her confused. he was Klaus and he did as he pleased.

"you don't get to do that Klaus! " she shouted. He stood there saying nothing.

"you don't have that right! " she said almost In a plea.

"you don't "

she turned on her heels to leave but Klaus grabbed her by the arm and span her around in one single move.

she stared at him tears threatening to crawl from her eyes.

"what else... klaus" she asked

Klaus almost melted by how her face was illuminated in the moon light, her green eyes twinkling from the tears formed in them., how her blonde hair locks waved in the night.

He calmly reached the side of her face and caressed it sending shivers down her spine.

He pulled her face closer to his and touched the tip of her nose with his lips, he moved slowly to her now parted lips kissing her gently. Camille tensed up a little due to the cold but when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders she melted into him.

Klaus could feel all her body movements and gestures, the fast beat of her heart, oh how much he loved to hear her heart beating, he smiled against her lips. she returned his kisses fully and Klaus deepened the kiss, holding her like he would never let go, caressing the back of her neck causing her to whimper, her hands tangled up in his hair causing him to shiver at her touch.

suddenly remembering Caroline, Klaus slowly broke the kiss and stared at Camille who's eyes where still locked. He looked at her and smiled, yes he had some feelings for Caroline and that would always be but with Camille it was different, she was the light and she stared up things in his being that he thought he never would feel again by just her smile and stare.

Camille opened her eyes to see Klaus smiling down at her. He gently brushed a Strand lock of hair from her face and said, "I have to go, I have something to take care of" Camille suddenly remembered the blonde girl.

"you mean the blonde girl? " she asked lowering her hands from his neck and folding them, curling her lower lip still tasting him.

"well your a blonde too so... " he said with a smirk.

"Klaus...! " she said with a threat.

"yeah, Caroline " he said with a hard smile "she needs my help and I have to help her"

"because... "

" because she's an old friend " Klaus finished her sentence for her before she said something else.. Camille looked up at him jealousy waving in her face, Klaus took note of that and smirked.

"i'll see you later" he said and headed for the car he almost had forgotten, before he left he turned back and walked up to her, looking at her closely and smiled genuinely, planting a kiss on her cheek so intimately, he left. Camille smiled too, only she had the power to make him smile like that, she had the honor of seeing it, and he let her see it.


	6. TORN BY TWO

Hi, I kind of delayed to update, but I have finally finished this new chapter and I hope you like it.

Please review…

I don't own the originals or its characters…

 **Torn in two**

Klaus did not even notice that he had reached the cabin. He came out of his daze after noticing the voice of Caroline as she sang to the girls. He stood there for a while listening to her voice but the warmth of Camille's lips on his is all he could think about and taste, he lifted his hand to his lips passing his index finger on his lower lip closing his eyes. The mere thought of her lips on his again made his fingertips ticklish. He licked his lower lip still tasting her and swallowed hard.

He let out a deep breath and knocked on the door gently. Caroline opened the door and stood aside.

"You opened without asking?" he questioned without getting in.

"I heard you and knew it was you" she answered confidently.

"And how if I may ask?" he asked again.

"The pattern of your heart beat, but I was rather faster today" Caroline said

Klaus was taken aback.

"I take notice Klaus don't be surprised" she said motioning him to get in.

Klaus smiled widely.

"The witches haven't heard anything yet, I spoke to one of the vampires of marcel in the French quarter and he confirmed it, but we can't be too careful Davina may try to get to you" Klaus said setting the supplies on the small table.

"Wont the vampire inform marcel, I mean he is the guardian of Davina and so I've heard." Caroline protested leaning against the wall.

"I took care of him and no I didn't kill him even though that was best" Klaus added

"You look rather different, a spark?" Caroline said shifting to the bed next to him.

"Are you investigating me sweetheart?" he said a smile formed on his face.

"Just a concern, is it a woman?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Jealousy now are we?" Klaus asked amused by Caroline's questions

Of course not, I just know that look all too well"

"Since you insist to be so noisy…yes" he said looking at Caroline so intensely like he was looking for a trace of jealousy in her face and she did flinch, with her finger tips piking at each other

"Do you love her?" Caroline asked almost begging for him to say no. Klaus hesitated for a moment then answered

"Yes…"

"Am happy for you "Caroline said reluctantly.

"Don't you feel even a little bit sad about it?" he asked almost in a whisper, "be honest" he begged Caroline looked at him with a weary smile.

"I…do, I know I pushed you away despite my feelings for you, knowing that you were the only one who always thought me best, but am in love with Stephan. My feelings for you can never amount to anything "

Klaus was broken, these were the words he had wanted to here since the very first day he met her. He placed a hand over her hand.

"And I despise Stephan…but if he makes you happy then I will make a exception. I love Camille…but I love you too, your my fantasy, you're like the moon, bright, but far away. I can only admire but never touch and am ok with that." He said sincerely. Klaus was never a person to be sentimental or considerate, he was more of impulsive and evil like, but the birth of his daughter had made him think again.

Klaus lifted a hand and pushed a strand lock behind her ear, "and I will hold you close to my heart Caroline Forbes" he said.

"Then I hope you be very happy, I mean that Klaus and please try not to kill any more people or you'll scare her" Caroline said and Klaus smiled widely.

"Well they should not provoke me either or I will not be held responsible"' he said and they both laughed.

"You should rest. I sent a vampire one I trust to be on guard outside, so don't be afraid. I have to go but I'll be back tomorrow "he told her standing up.

"I owe you one Klaus" Klaus smiled and raised a brow, he left closing the door behind him.

Camille was lying in bed unable to sleep. She sat up in bed and noticed the curtains were saying due to the open window. She got up to lock it up when she noticed Klaus behind the curtains and almost tripped over the table.

"Goodness Klaus are trying to give me a heart attack?" she said holding onto her chest.

"Sorry love" he said stepping away from the curtains and standing near her.

"How did it go?" she asked. Klaus smiled when he noticed her jealousy.

"Not important" he said caressing her cheek and her leaning into his touch.

"All I could think about was you" he added getting closer. He looked at her, her night gown a creamy silk suited her skin complexion perfectly, her disheveled hair. He smiled taking her all in. he planted a kiss on her cheek and moved to her hair and kissed it, putting his lips on her ear and whispered in it "god I love your hair, your smell, your skin" he said and Camille melted into him closing her eyes, her hands around his neck caressing his hair. Klaus pulled away, "I have to go" he said caressing her hands

"Stay" she begged him holding his cheek in her palm. Klaus didn't want to go either.

"Just to sleep" she added hurriedly and he smiled widely kissing her "to sleep of course" he said.

And they lay there in bed with Klaus behind her holding her, his face on her neck.

"I love you" he whispered In her neck placing a gentle sweet kiss there. "I love you" Camille assured him…


End file.
